The Fifth Element
by christydoll
Summary: Aang has been able to master all four elements, and Katara well, she knows her element like the back of her hand. But neither of them have been able to master the fifth element. Love. Kataang. Enjoy! Read it! You won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

I own a lot of things, but I do not own avatar. I mean seriously, if I did, I would be focusing on writing the show right now, not writing a fanfic. But, without further wait. Here you go!

It was only when they were flying into the horizon on appas furry back that Katara started to think about the wonderful things that have happened to her in the past year. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about that wonderful boy who gave all of it to her. She marveled at him and how he never asked for anything back from her. She thought deeply about it, she needed to find a way to say thank you the best that she could. She passed into a dreamy sleep with the thoughts of her loved one floating around in her head.

Her dreams drifted deeper and deeper through all of all of the wonderful memories they have had together.

Aang was just looking at Katara, just looking at her with those innocent grey eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her. His loving brace consumed her. She felt like she was in haven. Se was finally in his arms where she belonged. She just stared at him, for what seemed like an eternity, but it was an eternity well spent. Then suddenly, the light and life and emotion in his eyes just faded away. His eyes were still there, but they were so... lifeless.

Confused, Katara looked around to see Ozi smirking behind her loves now dead body, smirking. All Katara could do was cry and cry for what seemed like an eternity, this eternity though, was definatly not well spent.

"Katara! Katara! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Katara looked around her new surroundings. She was lied in a sleeping bag on the beach. Appa had already landed and Toph and Sokka were setting up camp. Katara found this comforting that she was back where she felt best. She peered up to see the young worried avatar next to her. This made her feel most comfortable of all. It didn't matter where she was, when she was with him, she felt her best. She looked deep into his eyes, which yet again were filled with life. This relieved Katara to think everything that just happened was a dream.

" You just a bad dream that's all. Don't worry."

Katara could kind of assume it was just a dream, but what he said, even though she already knew it wasn't a dream, were so soothing. It made her feel alot better.

"You want to talk about it?" He beckoned, his face turning from worried to curious.

" It was awful Aang. We were together and you were holding me..." Katara quickly closed her mouth realizing that she was about to unload all of her feelings to Aang right then and there. She couldn't just let that happen. She cursed to her self.

"And" Aang persisted curious why she abruptly ended the story.

Katara could only think of how cute he was when he was curious. She wouldn't have to worry about him finding out she loved him. He was never was good with understanding that stuff.

"I... um..." Was all I managed to beckon out.

"It's okay if your not ready to talk about it, but I am always here for you. You know you can tell me anything." With that he gave her a hug and walked away.

Katara just sat there.

_He's right. He is always there for me. I trust him in every way. I should be able to tell him I love him. But I just can't. And I don't know why._

There you guys go! This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames! Don't worry, Katara will fess up eventually. More Kataang coming up. Please, comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yah, I still do not own avatar. A girl can dream though.

Aang was cooking some rice and fruit for the group for dinner as his thoughts overcame him.

_I wounder why Katara won't tell me anything. She can trust me, I am always here to help! I mean, I love her! But I should just give her space. She probably won't trust me because she doesn't love me back. Well, I need to get this all strait once and for all._

Aang just sat there thinking of the thought he worried about worst, Katara rejecting him.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"What?" Aang snapped back to the world.

" The food! It's burning!"

Aang clumsily looked down at the blackening mush in the pan in front of him. He quickly took it off the heat and began serving it to everyone.

Ah man! I thought eating fruit was bad enough! But burned fruit and rice is just disgusting Sokka moaned.

"Oh, be quiet Sokka. Stop complaining."

Aang whiped around to see his goddess who now hated him round the corner. He just stared at her and plopped the food onto Tophs plate. He instead, dropped in on Tophs lap.

She jumped up from the heat.

Okay Twinkletoes. I may be blind, but I think my food is supposed to go in my plate, not my lap Toph yelled, now annoyed.

Oh sorry! Aang yelled as he prepared to airbend the food off Toph. He got a gust of wind in his hands and was about to clean Toph when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Katara asked, feeling confident in getting closer to Aang.

"Um, sure" Aang choked, completely nervous.

"Whats the use now that Katara is here. I will go clean myself off." Toph mumbled alking away. Honestly, Toph did not want to clean up, but she was sick of all of this mush between Aang and Katara.

Every one else ate their dinner.

After dinner Katara began to clean up the dishes.

She is so beautiful Aang thought as she calmly and flawlesly water bended the water onto the pans they had used.

_I have to stop staring_, Aang thought to himself. He quickly jumped up and began walking away from camp.

" Where are you going?"

Aang jumped slightly to see Katara, bent over with all of her hair flowing to one side of her face, curious of his answer.

" I...was just going for a walk."

"Can I join?" Katara asked curiously.

_This is the perfect time for me to get this whole mess about her straight. I need to tell her I love her. Oh no! Your face is burning up. Don't blush, Don't blush! You will give yourself away! Take deep breaths._

And in fact, Aang was reddening in the face. It wasn't anything to blush about. It was just a walk. But the more he thought about her, the redder he got. He was eventually red as a tomato.

Katara took his silence and the new shade of his face as a no.

"Unless you don't wan't me too..." she mumbled disapointed as she began to waterbend again.

"No no no! I would love it if you could join me." Aang said, looking up at her with a sheepish grin.

_She wants to go on a walk with me! That must means she likes me back! Wait, who am I kidding... it's just a friendly walk. Wait, that might make this aukward. I better invite Soka and Toph to come too._

"Hey, Toph, Sokka you want to come?"

Before they could even answer, Katara jumped in.

" No they don't. Lets go."

Aang looked at her a little confused.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Katara said anxious.

"Let me grab my stuff..."

"No time! Lets go!" Katara pipped grabbing his hand and running off, him running behind, a little shocked.

_What is going on with Katara? Normally I am the one all hyper and jumpy. And she is even holding my hand! I can not believe it!_

So the two ran off in the distance holding each others hands.

Aang was still confused, but oh so very happy.

Sorry, again, I made up my mind that they were going to reveal their feelings to each other this chapter, but I delayed it.. again. I am going to wait another chapter or two. Thanks for the reviews! I read all of them and tried to do better this time. Did I? Write and review please! More Kataang fluff is coming, I promise!


	3. Confessions and Confusion

Yah, I still do not own avatar. A girl can dream though.

Katara loves Aang and Aang loves Katara. But they have never had the guts to tell each other yet. It wasn't until Katara invited Aang to go for a walk with him that things started to turn up for their relationship. A beautiful cliff overlooking a sunset alone is the perfect spot and is so romantic. Doesn't seem like the perfect place to express your feelings for each other?

Aang and Katara stopped their run, and sat down, panting.

They sat on a large cliff high above the water. The sun was just shinning its last few rays of light as the starry sky over came it. There was light, but just enough so that they could barely see each other. Both of their eyes twinkled from the reflection of the stars. It was so romantic. It was perfect. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Aang started talking.

"So why were you so anxious to leave Sokka and Toph?" Aang asked, half curious and half trying to break the awkward silence.

Katara got nervous. She wanted to get away from Toph and Sokka because she wanted to tell Aang how she really felt about him, but she couldn't tell him that though.

"Do I need a reason?" Katara shot back abruptly.

Katara scolded herself in her mind.

_No! No! Bad Katara! Why do you have to be so hostile!_

" Sorry..." Aang trailed off, almost at a whisper. He too was also scolding himself in his mind.

_Bad Aang! Why do you always have to do that! Your medling with her buisness!_

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being so rude to you, I shouldn't have shot back at you like that."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I shouldn't have meddled into your business."

Aang looked out to the horizon.

They both sat in another awkward silence.

"Well, actually Aang, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well, we have known each other for a long time. We have been through so much."

"Yah" Aang said dreamily, replaying all of the great memories he had with Katara in his mind.

"Well, I just have something to tell you, but it is kind of hard. I mean, I want us to still be friends, no matter what I am about to tell you. You promise me that?"

"Of course Katara, what do you have to say?" Aang questioned getting kind of nervous of what she had to say now.

"N-n-never mind Aang, its nothing." Katara said, second guessing her decision to tell Aang about her feelings.

"Katara, you can tell me anything."

"I know, I know, I keep on telling myself that but..."

"you can't trust me." Aang finished, putting his head down at the thought that the girl he loved most didn't trust him.

"No, no Aang, I didn't mean that. It's just that I don't think you would approve of what I am about to say."

"Katara, you don't need my approval on anything. You can make your own decisions." Aang said, trying to catch Katara in an eye to eye glance, but she darted her head out of the way.

"How is this, I will tell you my deepest darkest secret if you tell me what is on your mind." Aang said this time catching Katara's eyes.

_They are so beautiful, but they look so said. Maybe I can cheer her up, but should I tell her how I feel? That is probably just going to put more stress on her shoulders. I just want to help her, not stress her out. Well, this is the only chance she might tell me her secret and trust me. Deep breaths Aang, you can do this._

"Well, I don't want to say who it is about." Katara said to Aang's previous statement.

"Okay, that is fine" Aang said," Just tell me the story. No names. I will do the same. So, what's your story?"

"I don't want to go first... sorry Aang."

"That's fine" Aang said reassuringly.

Aang took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

"Well, I met this girl."

"Do I know her?" Katara asked, very curious who this girl was.

_Why is he talking about some girl and not me? I don't think I can tell him my secret. Especially now. I can trust him, but I can't tell him I love him. He will have to understand._

"Yes, actually she travels with me wherever I go. She even left her family to help teach me one the elements I need to know." Aang said, feeling confident now in his decision to tell Katara his feelings.

I_ don't even have to say her name, I completely described Katara. I mean she was so selfless to come away from her own village to help me and teach me water bending,_ Aang thought to himself.

"Oh, Katara mumbled, very disappointed.

_Oh no! He loves Toph! I mean seriously, it is so obvious. She travels with us, she left her parents to come with him, and she teaches him earth bending! This is a disaster!_

"She is beautiful, smart, funny charming, loving kind, friendly..." Aang stopped when he saw Katara's frown deepen and tears start to trickle from her sparkling eyes.

"You really love her don't you..." Was all Katara could choke out behind silent tears.

"Yah" Aang said dreamily, oblivious to the situation." So, enough about me, what is your story?"

"Oh, right!" Katara said remembering that she still had to tell her side of the story.

She whipped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Well, I fell in love with this guy. I mean it is true love, I don't think I will ever feel this way again... but I don't think he loves me back. I feel bad, cause I know there are a few guys who care alot about me, but I will have to turn them down..." Katara couldn't finish her sentences, she was choking back to many tears now.

Aang was pondering hugging her in order to attempt to whip the sadness away, but he decided not too, he did not want to make the situation any more awkward, knowing Katara was in love with someone else.

_This is my worst nightmare. She is in love with another guy, and I am just some guy she cares about? She already turned me down, she said she will never fall in love again, great..._

Aang started to shed some tears. He needed to get away from here.

"I've gotta go..." Aang said jumping up and running away, not even waiting for Katara's replay. Katara wouldn't reply anyway, she was to busy crying up a storm to notice.

_This is ruined._ Aang thought, _I love her and now she hates me._

Katara was thinking the same way about Aang.

How was that? I know it is confusing now, but I need a little conflict before I get to the mushy fluff. And trust me, I love mushy fluff. It is coming! I promise. If there is no fluff in this story, I will never watch avatar again! Thats how you know I am serious, I am obsessed with Avatar. Write and review! I have an art contest tomorrow all day. I didn't make any art yet :( so I probably cannot post tomorrow, but we will see won't we. See you all later. Thanks for reading!


	4. Confessions and love

I have an idea. I at first was going to make this a one shot, but I split the plot line over a few chapters. Then I decided to make a whle story out of it. Now I am thinking about making a trilogy. What do you think? I f I write just a few chapters, it will be short, sweet Kataang fluff. If I write a trilogy I will also throw in some adventure, and a future together, and all the fluff that comes with it. What do you think? Tell me which. Write and review please on the issue!

Oh yeah, I got kind of carried away, on with the story!

I don't know if you didn't already notice, but I do not own avatar.

* * *

Some people say that a relationship that goes through conflict becomes stronger and can make it through anything. Lets hope that is true for Aang and Katara's case. Aang and Katara both wanted to confess their love for eachother but it all fell apart. Now they both think they hate eachother. Aang left Katara on a cliff to go deal with his emmotions. Katara just stayed in her spot sobbing...

* * *

Aang sprinted away as fast as he could. He just wanted to get away. He didn't care about anything but Katara, and this crushed him. He just wished that the Fire Lord would come by and kill him now, or that Katara hadn't healed him after Azulas attack. Why bother heal him, only to disappoint him for another guy.

Aang ran through thick forest, getting cut by branches and twigs in his path, but he didn't care, no cut could hurt more than Katara's rejection.

* * *

Katara just sat frozen in the same position. It was deep into the night. It was so dark, she could barely see where she was going, so she decided it would be safest to stay put. She probably wouldn't have moved from the spot if she had the option. That cliff at first looked so open to a new beginning and the start to a great new relationship, but now all it opened was painful memories. She was beyond crying now, tears couldn't describe her emmotions, nothing could. She was so messed up she could not tell if she was crying anymore, she didn't care. She just layed on the ground and scrunched into a little ball, and just sat there.

* * *

Back at camp, Sokka and Toph started packing for bed.

"Hey Toph, where are Katara and Aang?" Sokka asked, worried about the safety of his companion and his sister.

"Oh I don't know."

"Is it just me, or have they been acting a little...odd...lately, almost like they are hiding something?"

"Sokka, you are paranoid they just wanted to go for a walk, what is the big deal?"

"The big deal! Here is the big deal, it is late at night and I am worried if my sister is safe!"

"Sokka, Aang wouldn't do anything to Katara!"

Sokka regained composure and got calm. "I know Aang wouldn't do anything to Katara, I was talking about fire nation or something... what were you thinking?"

"Oh well, I just thought you meant Aang would want to do something to Katara...but he wouldn't."

"Wait, it is night time, and they wanted to go be ALONE! ALONE TO SATISFY THEIR BUISNESS!" Sokka was freaking out.

"Sokka, how could you possibly insinuate anything like that! I don't know how many times I need to tell you that Aang would not do that to Katara!!"

"I know he would never, but she invited him, Katara is old enough to think about more mature thoughts. If Katara wants something, Aang will give it to her, no matter what! Katara is a hormonal teenager, and she probably wants things she shouldn't!"

"Sokka, your being ridiculus..."

"I am finding her, or Aang and I am going to kill them!"

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled, but he couldn't hear her, he was too determined.

Toph sat down and tried to go to bed. Sokka can be so crazy at times.

* * *

Sokka walked the same path Katara and Aang walked. It was a long walk. After alot of searching, Sokka decided to turn back to camp. Then, he heard crying in the distance. He followed the crying to find Katara huddled on the ground.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he ran towards her.

"Sokka," Katara said between sobs, "I just want to go home..."

"Shhh... it's okay Katara" Sokka said as he held her in a hug.

"What is wrong?"

"I th..thought Aang loved me..."

"AANG DID THIS TO YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"No Sokka, calm down. It is my fault."

Katara was embarased to let Sokka know her feelings, but she had to tell someone before she burst. She began telling Sokka the story in full detail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aang just kept on running, he didn't care where. He was running for so long, but he wasn't tired, well at least he didn't care if he was tired.

He ran in loops and circles around the huge forest, that was until he wound up at camp.

He looked around confused.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself aloud.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, but noone answered.

Aang decided to lie down and at least get some rest, he needed to stop thinking about Katara. His obsession was starting to get a little unhealthy.

Aang laid his head on Appa's fluffy head and curled up for sleep. Finally, he felt comfortable he was so serene until...

"Twinkle Toes! I would hide cause Sokka is going to kill you!"

"Great, any more people from the water tribe hate me?" Aang said annoyed. He say down on the ground and grabbed an apple. Toph emerged from her earth tent and came near by the fire.

"What did I do this time?" Aang asked continuing his statement.

"Sokka thinks you and Katara were expressing your love in ways you shouldn't'".

"Huh. She wouldn't want to even if we could." Aang said annoyed and sad all at once.

"Yah Katara is more respectable than that. And so are you. Sokka can just be so..."

"Out of it?"

"Yah, he always get so rapped up in the thought that he is the only one in the earth that is right he can't see straight."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what did you two do. I'm sure something romantic." she gave him a nudge when he didn't reply. He just stared at the ground out of shame and dissapointment but Toph couldn't see that.

"Come on, don't be shy, she was so desperate to see you _alone, _something had to have happened."

"Something did happen, but it was not good or romantic at all..."

Aang began to tell Toph the entire story.

* * *

"So you are trying to tell me that he left you in the middle of nowhere sobbing beyond beleif, saying you could tell him anything and he wouldn't mind, but he did mind. Then he insinuated to everyone that he cared for you when he is in love with some random girl? And you say the situation is all your fault?"

"Yes! It is my fault. I should have been nicer to him, I should be more pretty or flirtatious, or smart or girly, or funny or..."

"Katara, it is not your fault. You are great, and honestly, I think he is an idiot for passing up such an amazing girl when she is right at his finger tips."

"Realy, Sokka?" Katara said sniffling back the last of her tears.

"Yah. The part that bugs me most is that it is just some random girl, I mean, how can he love her, how many girls do we know well enough to fall in love with? What is worse than falling in love with some random girl?"

"It isn't a random girl Sokka, it's Toph."

"WHAT! HE CAN'T LOVE TOPH! THAT'S...THAT'S..."

"unfair?" Katara smirked as she looked at her brother.

"No, I am definatly not jealous he loves Toph."

"I never said that Sokka, you just did. I am going to go find Aang and work this out."

Katara walked away into the darkness.

_No! No! This is some crazy love triangle! Now he decided to break Katara and myheart! So Katara loves Aang, who loves Toph, who could care less about a great warrior who is manly and strong and... urgg! I still have to go kill Aang!_

And with that, Sokka took the same path as his sister back to the camp.

* * *

Aang lied down on his back. He just began to relax. To think, an hour ago, everything was fine, everything was perfect. Now everything was a disaster. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard footsteps coming toward him. It was Katara. She sat next to the reclined boy.

"We need to talk." She said.

"What is on your mind." he replied, trying to sound neutral and calm.

"I think we both know."

" I...I guess we don't feel the same way about each other do we?"

"Yah. I just want you to know that whoever you love, Zuko, Haru, Jet, even though he is dead, or any other guy, it is fine with me. You are a great girl, so I guess I am just another desperate guy in the bunch. I am sorry. Please still be my friend."

"Woah. Wait a second. What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say that I still want to be your friend, even though you are in love with someone else..."

"Wait, I thought you just wanted to be friends."

"No...I...I...I love you Katara."

Katara sat for a moment in silence taking in everything that just happened. Alot of crazy stuff happened this evening but that confession just topped them all.

_He loves me? That can't be! What about Toph?_

Aang got nervous of all of the silence in the situation.

"I...I am so sorry, I just want you to know I love you, and I know that on the cliff you said you did not love me, but that's okay... I better go." Aang hastily got to his feet and began walking away.

Katara couldn't act faster. Almost just as fast she jumped to her feet and raced behind him until she was facing his back. She quickly, yet oh so gracefully tugged on his back forcing him to turn around. He just looked at her confused and lost with those big, beady grey eyes. His face lightly wet with tears. He was obviously just crying.

She just smilled and pulled herself closer to him. His eyes turned from confused to shock as she wrapped her arms around his waist. With that she gave him the softest most passionest kiss he ever had.

"Just in case you haven't gotten the jist of it, I love you."

"I love you too." Aang whisperd. And with that, Aang kissed Katara back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his on her hips.

It was the only kiss Aang ever recieved and it felt good. It was only a peck and lasted for seconds, most people would look at them as childish and stupid, but it meant so much to them. They would savor every kiss, every touch, every word they said, and it would have so much meaning to them. They would take their relationship nice and slow.

* * *

How was that? I tried to make the chapter longer this time like many people requested I should. Good, bad, what is it? Write and review please.

Oh yeah, and sorry I haven't posted for a few days. I will keep the stories coming!

Remember to tell me if I should make this story a trilogy or keep it one short story.

Feedback is appreciated!

C u people later!


	5. Dreams of death and pain

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post! Here you go!

So far people are voting for trilogy. Keep on voting! After this chapter, I will make my decision!

I do not own avatar.

Warning: Does contain some mention of death and suicide. (no one actually dies, don't worry. I hate it when the main characters die!)

Aang and Katara almost proclaimed their feelings for each other on a beautiful, romantic cliff, but everything went wrong. They both ended up thinking they hated each other. They both went their separate ways to cool off. They each explained to Toph and Sokka what went on. Sokka thought that Aang and Katara had false intentions, and had a freak out. Things couldn't get much worse. All that means is that things have to get better, right? Well they did. Aang and Katara finally proclaimed their love for each other and shared an oh so passionate kiss. We left them when they just arrived at camp.

* * *

Aang and Katara stood in each others presence for a few minutes.

"We should probably get redy for bed now" Katara said, lifting her head off Aang's shoulder where she oh so comfortably had set it a few moments ago. He was disappointed but they had to go to sleep but it was late, Katara was right.

"Okay, lets go." Aang said standing up and pulling Katara up with him.

Aang, being the man he is, neatly rolled out Katara's sleeping bag and set it up for her.

"Oh thanks Aang." Katara said as she walked up close to Aang. "You are so sweet."

"You know, when you say that, you normally give me a peck on the cheek." Aang said with a devious grin on his face waiting for a kiss.

"Are you trying to get me to give you a kiss on the cheek! Well I am defiantly not going to give you of all people a kiss on the cheek!" Katara shot back, seeming very angry now.

" I…I am sorry… I didn't mean to upset you in any way…I will go at your own speed…"

Katara enjoyed seeing Aang worry. She wanted to kiss him, but she felt cruel and let him stress out a little before she calmed him down. Kind of like hooking a worm and dipping it in the water. Instead of pulling out, waiting just before the fish bites to pull it out of the water. Katara wasn't mean at all, just playful. She couldn't help but to form a devious grin over her face too.

"I… I didn't mean anything bad…I…I am so sorry…I…I…" Aang continued

Katara got closer to Aang.

"Of course I won't kiss you of all the people on the cheek, you're my boyfriend." Katara said calmly and almost seductivly

Aang raised an eyebrow confused because of the fact that she does not want to give a kiss on the cheek to her boyfriend.

"… I don't kiss you on the cheek, I kiss you on the lips." As she said that she slowly leaned in to kiss Aang. They quickly closed the gap.

_Wow, her lips are so soft. They are just amazing. _Aang thought.

_Wow, he is so gentle and are his arms around my waist? Yes, they are and I like it. I like everything right now, he holds me so lovingly_. Katara thought.

This kiss was longer then the last one. Katara slowly snaked her arms around Aang's neck, only deepening the kiss more. After more time, Aang broke the kiss for air. He still held onto her. Katara moved her arms from his neck down to his chest and rested them there. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled in. Aang just looked at Katara lovingly.

_Wow, this is so different, normally it is her holding me when I am hurt, now I am holding her and nothing is wrong! I love that we can just hold eachother and don't have to make up a reason why.. I hope this lets her know that I care for her as much as she cares for me _Aang thought.

And it did, Katara felt so loved and so comforted.

"I am getting tired" she said yawning.

"Alright, it is getting late anyway. I am tired too."

Aang really wasn't tired until she said she was tired. He could have stayed up to hold her all night, but he did whatever she wanted. Sleep she wanted, sleep she got.

Aang jumped up onto Appa's saddle and held his arm out to Katara.

She reached up for his hand.

Aang grabbed her arm and slowly lifted her up.

Aang put his other hand around Katara's waist once she was within reach and gently lifted her onto the saddle.

"Wow, you are very strong" Katara finally said. "I mean you just lifted me up with ease."

"Well you are very light and easy to carry." Aang said.

Katara blushed slightly.

"Oh Aang, stop it, you know that is not true..."

Aang started to walk to the back of the saddle to get his shaving tools.

"No I don't. That is true." Aang said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so softly and lightly.

"If only you knew how beautiful you were." Aang said leaning close into her ear speaking at almost a whisper.

"Aang..." Katara said chuckling obviously embarrassed by all of the compliments.

"Here, you must be tired. I am going to go shave I will be right back."

"Okay Aang, come back soon."

"I will, just go to sleep. Goodnight."

With that, Aang took his bag of shaving tools and jumped off the saddle.

Katara was really tired, but she had to stay up to make sure Aang was alright. She sat up for her sleeping bag waiting for Aang to come and hold her. She was worried about Aang but sleep overcame her.

Maybe if I just lay down and wait for Aang she thought as she reclined in her sleeping bag.

Katara's eyes got heavier and heavier but she refused to go to sleep, she refused. Eventually it was at a point where it was unbearable.

* * *

Katara stayed awake for what seemed like hours. She eventually decided to go look for Aang.

She walked through the woods looking for a stream where Aang could shave. The woods began to get denser and darker. There was still no sight of Aang. The trees started to get prickly until eventually she was walking through a patch of thorns. Katara gasped and looked around to see that everywhere around her had thorns.

Katara was not scratched yet, but her flimsy water tribe boots could not protect her from the thorns if she kept on moving. She looked around until on the other side of the pickers she saw a stream.

Katara felt so hopeful.

Then, she saw a glimpse of yellow and orange clothing.

It was Aang! It all made sense now. He used his air bending to get over the thorns. He was unharmed and safe.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara yelled.

"Help Me!" Aang choked out, seeming in dire need of help.

Katara gasped. She knew she would get hurt if she ran through the dense thorns, but she would do anything for Aang. Before her mind could even decide if she wanted to stay where she was or run to Aang her legs were already moving towards Aang's direction.

She was running so fast. She looked down to see that her feet and legs were now soaked with blood. The crimson fluid flowed down her legs like water out of a hose. Her boots had no aid to her feet now, they were just flimsy pieces of animal skin who could not stop the spearing thorns.

_It stings so bad! The pain, it is almost unbearable..._

Katara could not stop. Eventually she reached where Aang was.

He layer slumped up in a tree. A knife in his chest. Katara ran up next to him only to find that he was not breathing.

"You were too late" a voice beckoned behind Katara.

She turned around to see Zuko and Azula standing next to each other.

"You were to selfish with your own problems you couldn't even save him."

Katara looked desperately at Azula.

" I mean, you were tired, poor excuse. If you knew he would die, I am sure you could have stayed up a little later, but no, little miss princess was to selfish."

Katara started to sob. As much as she hated it, Azula was right.

"Would you like to end the pain now?" Azula asked. As she did this she walked over to Aang's lifeless body. She held Aang steady and took the knife out of his chest.

Katara flinched seeing Azula handling Aang this way.

Azula handed the knife to Katara.

"You can end it now."

With that Katara took the bloody knife to her chest. Her heart was pounding fast. She didn't even take time to think about the consequences. What would happen to Sokka and Toph and her family and all the people who cared for her? No, she didn't even think about that. Her emotions flowed over all common sense as she drew the knife closer to her body. She started breathing heavy. It seemed like her last resort, but it wasn't. If only someone was their to comfort her and keep her from doing this horrid thing to herself but the only person she could listen to was dead.

She started breathing heavier. She took a deep breath and quickly closed the gap between the metal and her skin. It was all over.

There was no turning back now...

Katara screamed. It was just instinct, someone knifes you, you scream. Even though Katara knifed herself, she screamed. She suddenly wanted to take back all of her actions. She wish she went home to Sokka and Toph but it was to late now.

She screamed.

She kept on screaming.

Katara tried to jump off the ground but she was held back. She looked to see Aang holding her closely next to him, his eyes closed and silent.

Confused, Katara looked around her environment.

She was lying in her sleeping bag on Appa's saddle. Katara whipped the covers off. There was no knife. Her shoes were intact. No cuts. No blood.

She took a breath of relief.

She looked down to see Aang.

Not dead, sleeping.

She took an even bigger sigh relief.

It was all just a dream.

She thanked the moon spirit.

She would never every think of doing something like that after that awful dream.

All of this disruption caused Aang to wake up. He stirred a little in his sleep.

Katara smiled from ear to ear. She was so happy he was still alive. She clutched Aang and squeezed him.

This woke Aang up in an instant. He looked around. Katara's tight clutch squeezed his ribs.

"I love you, Aang." Katara said not expecting an answer. She thought Aang was still asleep.

"I love you too, but you are squishing me."

Katara was a little startled Aang answered back.

"Oh, I am sorry Aang. I was just so scared I wanted to hold onto you. Sorry..."

"Don't worry." Aang wrapped his arms around Katara again and she did the same alot more softly this time though.

"See, that's better, this way we can hug and my organs do not have internal injuries."

Katara chuckled at Aang's joke.

"Where did you go last night?" Katara asked very curious.

"I went to shave" Aang chuckled pointing to his smooth head. "Goodness, you do freak out when I go to do that."

Katara rubbed Aang's freshly bald head. "It feels funny." She chuckled

He let out a slight giggle as she tickled his bare head.

"Hey it was the monks idea, not mine."

"You scared me last night." Katara said taking her hand off his head and looking down.

"What? What did I do?"

"No it wasn't your fault. I just thought you were dead and I...umm...killed myself."

"Well I am alive and you look like your living and breathing to me. Are you a ghost?" Aang chuckled.

Katara chuckled too.

"No, I guess it was a dream. It was so scary."

"Now you are starting to have as many bad dreams as me." Aang joked.

Katara continued. "In the dream Azula and Zuko killed you and I could not bear the pain anymore so I killed myself."

"Katara look at me dead in the eye" Aang said straightening up. Katara sat up too.

He held her hands in front of her. Katara looked into his eyes. They were no longer playful like they normally were. They looked dead serious.

Katara looked at Aang just as serious knowing what he was going to say was important.

"Katara, promise me that no matter what happens to me, you will not do that. You will live life to its fullest. It would kill me to see you do that to yourself."

"Katara let a couple tears slither down her cheek. "I promise Aang,. I will never do that. It was just a dream. You promise the same?"

"I promise." Aang said.

Aang rested his back up against the saddle.

He held Katara and gently combed his hands through her thick hair.

"I am glad that was all just a dream."

"Yah. Neither of us are dead." Aang replied.

"Yet." Katara shot back quickly.

"What does that mean?" Aang got curious.

"We still didn't tell Sokka we are together yet. We will be lucky if we survive that."

"Oh, I see what you are saying. Well, we will tell him later. I am quite comfortable for now."

"Yah, me too. Sokka can wait."

The two sat in eachothers presence and laughed to themselves about how crazy their life was.

* * *

Okay, that is it! If you didn't understand it, Katara dreamed the whole thing about Aang dying and stuff. Katara would never do that to herself, it was just a dream. Sorry it got a little dark in part of that chapter. This isn't a dark story. It is happy most of the time. Adios people!  
Oh yeah, and do not forget to vote if I should stop the story or make a trilogy out of it.

Please comment and review.

cul8r!

-Christydoll


	6. Sweetheart Katara and Monk Aang

OMG! I just bought avatar! It is all mine!

No i don't, I wish though. But I do own this story.

* * *

Aang and Katara almost proclaimed their feelings for each other on a beautiful, romantic cliff, but everything went wrong. They both ended up thinking they hated each other. They both went their separate ways to cool off. They each explained to Toph and Sokka what went on. Sokka thought that Aang and Katara had false intentions, and had a freak out. Aang and Katara finally proclaimed their love for each other and shared an oh so passionate kiss. Katara rested only to have an awful dream but Aang was their to comfort her. They sat and told stories and had some laughs ignoring the fact that later they would have to explain that they were together to Sokka.

* * *

"So then we launched the cream pies at the monks meditating nearby! It was so funny..." Aang said laughing.

He had been sitting up against the side of Appa's saddle telling Katara about all of his adventures before their lives intertwined. Katara sat in his lap warm underneith his arms and enjoying all of his stories.

"You are always so much fun Aang." Katara said turning around to face him directly.

She looked at him in the eyes and her looked into hers.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Aang asked.

"Yes Aang, but another time won't hurt."

"Okay then, I love you." Aang said.

They both began to blush.

"Mmmm... you smell good." Aang said taking a good whiff of her scent.

"Not as good as you smell."

"You guys can be so random at times."

Aang and Katara looked to see Toph sitting on a stump near Appa.

"I mean seriously, can't you be a little more romantic then 'you smell good?' Can't you two think of anything less childish?" Toph said with a slight smirk on her face. She couldn't wait to see Aang and Katara's reaction to having her watch them with eachother.

"But she does smell good." Aang said chuckling.

Katara giggled and leaned in closer to Aang.

She leaned in and lightly pressed her lips against his.

Aang wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

They slowly and passionatly kissed. They never went to fast, they just enjoyed eachothers presence, as they slowly shifted enjoying every moment of the kiss.

Finally, they parted for air. Only seconds later, Katara was ready for another small kiss.

Aang got ready and leaned up for the kiss. They were just beginning to enjoy themselves when Toph, yet again, broke into their romantic moment.

"Hey guys?"

"Toph could you mind you know, ummm going somewhere else? This is kind of awkward." Katara said shifting her gaze from Aang to Toph.

"Talk about it" Aang replied. He petted Katara's hair as he talked.

He lightly kissed Katara on the lips. She pulled him closer to her gently. A little blush reached his cheeks but he contined and placed his hands on her hips.

"Guys, stop!"

"Toph we are not doing anything bad! We were just kissing." Katara said between kisses with Aang.

"But Sokka..."

"Is not bothering us now and neither should you" Aang said a little agrivated now. He was going to continue to talk when Katara cut him off with more small pecks.

"Sokka is coming guys!"

Katara and Aang stopped immediatly when they heard this. Aang sat up.

Eve nthough they promised to tell Sokka they proclaimed their love that day, they still feared his wrath. Yet again, they wanted to hide their relationship from Sokka.

"Okay I have been playing my flute the whole time."

"And I have been, umm," Katara jumped down from Appas saddle "brushing Appa's fur."

She took out a brush and began her work.

"And I have been sitting on this stump bored the whole time, and that is the truth." Toph said.

Sokka came back to camp.

"Ummm...hi guys. Why are you all so quite?"

"I am playing the whistle!" Aang said playing notes so fast and desperatly it was hard to understand what he was playing.

"I was brushing Appa! See!" Katara said brushing Appa so hard it made him groan.

Sokka just stood their confused at all of the chaos that occured in seconds. Appa was now running about out of pain with Aang trying to keep balance and play his flute at the same time. The ground bounced around from Appa's thumping and Aang messed up all of the notes under the bouncing. Katara was running trying to catch up with Appa and calm him down. Toph was sitting on the stump readjusting herself constantly, trying to look as natural as possible. Toph faced Sokka.

"I swear, I was not part of it at all, I just sat on this stump!"

"Okay, I am not going to ask what is going on cause I know you guys are going to lie anyway." Sokka said raising an eyebrow "I just came to get my boomerang. Aang could you pass it to me?"

Aang finally calmed Appa down and passed the boomeraang off to Sokka from the top of the saddle.

"Later guys. I am going to hunt... you are so weird..." Sokka said turning away.

Sokka started walking away from the camp.

_I know they are hiding something. Well, I will forget it. I mean this is Aang and Katara I am talking about. They are very responsible. They aren't even a couple yet._

* * *

"Hey Toph, would you mind getting us some fire wood?" Aang asked looking at Katara with a smile.

"Okay, but you guys know you can just ask for privacy with eachother instead of making up stupid excuses. Be good." Toph said completely knowing they didn't need fire wood.

"We will Toph, don't worry." Aang said reassuring her.

They weren't that bad and would keep it down to low scale kissing. I mean this is the sweetheart Katara and monk Aang we are talking about, how much more innocent could they get? Toph and Sokka just did not understand that yet.

Aang sat in idle silence for a few moments. Eventually Aang decided to come down from Appa's saddle and start making dinner. Katara just stood underneith Appa brushing his fur, apolagizing for hurting him earlier.

Aang, being the clutz he was, was looking at Katara's bueaty. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking. He was so marvelled by her deep blue eyes, her skinny legs, her bueatiful thick hair, he didn't notice the edge of Appa's saddle and tripped over it. He tumbled and fell on top of Katara.

"Oomph!" Aang yelled as he hit her.

"Squeak!" Katara squealed under the pressure of Aangs body on top of hers.

They were both shocked by Aang's clumsy fall.

It wasn't for a moment until Aang realized where he had fallen. Right on top of, well, a very sensitive place on Katara. A place which made him blush just by looking at it. You could just imagine the blush on his face when he was lying ontop of it.

It took Katara a minute too to realize that Aang was resting right below her neck. "Ummm...Aang?" Katara said blushing.

Aang was so shocked. "ummm...I am so sorry I tripped and fell and..." Aang was just about to get off Katara when he spotted Sokka emerging from the forest.

_Just my luck_, Aang thought. He didn't even have time to move before Sokka saw them.

"Hey guys I forgot to get my...OMG!"

Katara and Aang looked to see Sokka standing at the edge of the clearing.

They looked at eachother and realized the odd position they were in.

"No Sokka it is not what it looks like!" Katara yelled scared of the wrath of her brother.

Aang quickly jumped off of Katara.

"You better run! What happened to simple monk!"

Aang and Katara were shades of deep maroon by now. The only thing worse than getting caught doing something wrong is getting caught when you did not do anything wrong.

Toph walked back to camp.

"I got fire wood!" She said with a smile.

"I am so going to kill you, you little..." Sokka continued to Aang, ignoring Toph's entry.

"What happened, Katara?" Toph asked.

"My obnoxious over protective brother. Thats what happened." Katara replied back obviously annoyed. She sat down on the stump next to Toph watching the two boys go at it.

"This is so crazy." Katara said as chaos broke loose.

Toph was disqustingly picking her toes while her brother and Aang destroyed the campsite in a wild chase.

Sokka never takes anything well.

Well, so much for having Sokka understand Aang and Katara's relationship.

Poor Aang and Katara, they always had the worst luck.

* * *

Alright. That is it. Aang and Katara some how make such an innocent act look so bad. I just wanted to have Sokka's reaction! More Sokka break downs and Kataang coming up! cu people later!

About the trilogy:

Oh yeah, and only a few people are voting.

Some people are set on my story ending while others want it to continue.

pleaz vote!

plz comment and review!

Thanks!

cul8r

-christydoll


	7. Duty to the World

Okay, I have decided. I am going to write a trilogy! YAY!

Alright, I am only going to write two more chapters for this story. Next I will write the 2nd book of my trilogy!

Yay!

Okay, what makes you think I own avatar? Well, I don't.

On with the story!

After many days of conflict, Aang and Katara fell asleep in each others arms for some well needed rest. After that, they sat on Appa's saddle recalling all of the events they have been through. Everything was going well until Aang tripped and fell on top off Katara, well on a certain body part that could make any overprotective brother freak out. Just their luck, Sokka walked in with Aang's face pressed up against Katara. Let the fighting begin. Ding! Ding! Round 1: Aang verse Sokka.

* * *

Aang was running as fast as he could from Sokka. He looked back at Sokka hot on his trail. At first he and Katara were joking about Sokka killing them but now he thinks Sokka might actually kill him. Aang was using his small legs and alot of airbending to run.

_Wow! I have never seen Sokka run so fast! I can't loose him with my airbending!_

_"_You little! Don't touch my sister like that again you bas..."

"STOP!" Katara roared.

Everyone turned to look at Katara now fuming.

"SOKKA! AANG DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!.."

"He was on top of you Katara! How is that not wrong..."

"SHUT YOU BIG MOUTH, SOKKA! YOU ARE NOT INCHARGE OF ME! I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS! AANG AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! HE TRIPPED!"

"Oh yeah Katara, he tripped directly on top of you right when I walked in! Sure, you could see the blush on his cheeks! He was enjoying every minute of it!"

Katara whipped around until her gaze was on Aang. Her face was furious.

Aang was looking at the ground but turned to Katara once he felt the death look on him.

"Katara, you saw me trip! You can't possibly believe..."

"Katara" Katara turned her gaze from Aang to Sokka. "Understand me, he wants you to think he tripped. He is just out to get to your body..."

"No Katara don't believe him..."

"I'm your brother! I was the one who protected you when you needed help!"

"Katara, I am here to help too! I will save you from anything!"

"I am your brother!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone grew quiet and looked at Aang. Tears started to well up in Katara's eyes.

"Oh, Aang, I love you too!" And with that she ran into his arms. He wrapped her in his arms and comforted her.

"Oh that is no fair, anyone can just say they love you and you will listen."

Katara ignored him and just stayed in Aang's arms.

"Aang, I believe you tripped. God, how such innocent stuff can look so bad."

"Seriously. I am glad you believe me."

"Katara that is it! Get out of his arms!"

"Sokka, I believe Aang so you cannot stop me!"

"You believe him, but I don't. Aang! I do not aprove this relationship! Aang has duties to the world, he can not be distracted by a relationship! And anyway, he is so much younger than you!"

"I don't care Sokka!" Katara yelled still pressed in Aang's grasp.

"Katara, I do not allow him to stay with us any more. AANG, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sokka, you cannot do that! Aang will stay here!" Katara roared letting go of Aang's grasp. "He will stay as long has he wants to no matter what you say!"

"Katara! Do not test me!"

"He stays!"

"He goes! See he even agrees with me!"

"I don't believe it Sokka, Aang loves me and..." Katara stopped talking. There Aang was with his things in a bag around his shoulder. He looked at Katara depressed as he opened his glider.

"Aang!" Katara said running to him with tears welling in her eyes.

He lowered his glider and just looked at her. He didn't even have to talk. She could tell what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes.

_Katara, I love you, but I have to do this._

"Aang, Don't listen to Sokka. What about us?"

A tear trickled down Aang's cheek. "Katara we are not over, I will see you again, but if I am not wanted here I cannot stay. Sokka is right, I have a duty to the world, I cannot have a relationship right now."

"If you are not wanted here then I am not wanted here either. We go together or stay together. That is final."

"Katara I want you to go but it is to dangerous..."

"To dangerous? To Dangerous!? Aang, how many times do I need to tell you! I will stay no matter what danger comes! If there is danger I need to be there with you! How is this becoming so big! You tripped on me, it was embarrassing but now it has to go this far!"

"I am sorry. I will leave Appa with you guys. We will meet again, I promise. Once this war is over and everything is back to normal I will come back for you. I promise. We will live a happy life together and we will make up for all of the time lost away from each other. Okay?" Aang said reassuringly. He held her close to him and cooed her hoping to stop the crying. Eventually her tears died down.

"I love you." And with that Aang pulled Katara into the most passionate kiss they ever shared. He held her so protectively yet so gently. His touch made her skin tremble under him. He lightly kissed her but it had so much feeling. She laid her hands on his chest as she kissed. He had one hand around her and one hand adjusting with his glider getting it ready to leave. He broke from the kiss just letting his lips lightly graze hers. Katara looked at him, her face full of blush. He put his face against hers. Their tears began to mix as they both let out silent tears. With that he jumped onto his glider and began to fly away.

All Katara could do was sit down and cry. She just sat their and cried into her hands. She looked up as her lover disappeared further into the horizon.

Sokka came up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katara shook his hand off and gave him a death look.

Sokka was so over dramatic. To think something so small could turn into something so big.

Katara turned back to the horizon to see the little speck disappear into the sky.

Aang was gone.

God. Sokka really pissed me off this chapter. Okay, maybe this chapter was alittle too overdramatic. Sorry this chapter was so short. I thought that was a good place to stop. So it is decided, I will write a trilogy. there is a finale chapter after this and then on to the next book! I promise that chapter is longer than this one. Actually, it is so long, I might have to break it up into two chapters.

Write and Review!

-Christydoll


	8. Distant Part 1

I do not own avatar.

Aang and Katara both wanted to confess their love for eachother but it all fell apart. Now they both think they hate eachother. Aang left Katara on a cliff to go deal with his emmotions. Katara just stayed in her spot sobbing. They both went their separate ways to cool off. They each explained to Toph and Sokka what went on. Sokka thought that Aang and Katara had false intentions, and had a freak out. After all of this conflict, Aang and Katara fell asleep in each others arms for some well needed rest. After that, they sat on Appa's saddle recalling all of the events they have been through. Everything was going well until Aang tripped and fell on top off Katara, well on a certain body part that could make any overprotective brother freak out. Just their luck, Sokka walked in with Aang's face pressed up against Katara. Sokka completely over reacted and Aang left the gaang thinking that he was not wanted. Katara was furious with her brother...

Katara just stared at Sokka with so much anger written on her face it made Sokka cringe.

"Katara, I never meant for this to happen..."

"Shut up Sokka! I hate you!"

Sokka backed away, he knew that Katara's temper could get the best of her.

Toph wasn't scared of Katara though.

"Sorry Sugar Queen, I could have stopped Sokka."

"No you couldn't, Toph. thanks, though. It is his fault. "

"No, actually I could have. I knew Aang was telling the truth and could have told Sokka."

"Yah. I knew he was telling the truth too. I am glad you trust him."

"No it is not that, I could tell by the vibrations. I could have told Sokka."

Katara completely forgot that Toph could use vibrations to tell if someone was lying. Her blood began to boil. She sat in silence for a minute.

_I can not believe Toph could have prevented Aang from running away and she didn't! How could she?!_

"Katara, your heartbeat is going really fast. Maybe you should..."

"No one asked you! Maybe my blood is boiling cause no one here cares for eachother! To think the only person who actually cares about me just flew away! And now I am stuck with these two filthy idiots who don't care and could have stopped him!"

"Katara calm down..." Sokka said trying to comfort Katara again.

"NO! I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! IF AANG WAS HERE I WOULD BE FINE RIGHT NOW!" Katara was furious now. She jumped onto Appa's head. "THAT IS IT! I AM FINDING HIM! GOODBYE! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU TWO TRAITORS EVER AGAIN!" With that she gave the reins a tug and yelled yip, yip. They were off leaving Sokka and Toph in the dust.

"Well this sucks." Toph muttered emmotionless.

"No kidding Toph! My bone head sister is off after Aang and will never come back! This is awful! We finally had a friendship going and now it is all ruined and it is my fault!" A tear rolled down Sokka's eye. Toph came up to Sokka and hugged him.

_Wow, this is weird._

_Toph. comforting. me. weird._

_that is all I can say. Well I like it._

Toph actually showed her feelings for once.

"It's okay Sokka, everything will work out. I mean, with a master earthbender and brave warrior like you, we will find them and get through this. I promise."

_Is that a tear?_ Toph thought as a tear fell from Sokka onto her. _The stubborn warrior crying. This is new._ Despite the urges in Toph's body to make fun of him, she held back, knowing this was not a good time.

They doubled down still in a hug onto the ground. There they knealed looking off into the sky.

"They will be okay, don't worry." Toph said as they watched the shaddow of Appa disapear into the horizon.

* * *

Aang was now so tired from flying for so long. The sun started to set. He couldn't stop for rest though, he did not want anyone to find him. He didn't expect for Katara to come after him, but he knew her well and when she is determaned she won't stop until she succeeds. He was worried that Katara would hurt herself trying to find him. Part of him just wanted to have her follow him like you would if you are in love, but most of him wanted her at home where she was safe.

_I just hope she forgets about this and cuddles into a soft bed and a warm plate of food infront of her. She deserves it. For too long had he kept her from the comfort of her home with old food and flimsy sleeping bags. That was only something I deserve. My princess does not deserve that treatment. I will come back for you Katara, I promise_, he thought. He prayed that she was safe at the camp content. His prayers definatly were not answered.

Katara was not sitting comfortably with Sokka and Toph all content at camp. No, she left them and went to go find Aang.Katara squinted her eyes trying to spy the little speck somewhere in the sky that could be Aang. She just sat on Appa's fluffy back thinking about everything that happened. She remembered how she sat on Appa with Aang by her side.

_It was only when they were flying into the horizon on appas furry back that Katara started to think about the wonderful things that have happened to her in the past year. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about that wonderful boy who gave all of it to her. She marveled at him and how he never asked for anything back from her. She thought deeply about it, she needed to find a way to say thank you the best that she could. She passed into a dreamy sleep with the thoughts of her loved one floating around in her head._

Only a few days ago, everything was normal, now look where she was, all alone and depressed.

A few tears stripped down Katara's eyes as she continued to scan the sky until finally she spotted a small speck. She was out searching for hours now. Poor Aang, he must be so lost and afraid now. I hope he found somewhere safe to stay. Then I can find him and we can live happilly together. The speck grew bigger as Katara grew nearer.

"Is that.." Katara said aloud to herself, "...It can't be...AANG!" Katara yelled as tears of excitement filled her eyes.

"YIP YIP APPA!" Katara yelled, thrilled. Appa gave one of his faithful groans in recognision and flew faster.

* * *

Aang flew for so long. Now his arms started to feel like jelly but he pressed on.

He started thinking about all of the wounderful memories he shared with Katara._Katara couldn't act faster. Almost just as fast she jumped to her feet and raced behind him until she was facing his back. She quickly, yet oh so greafully tugged on his back forcing him to turn around. He just looked at her confused and lost with those big, beady grey eyes. His face lightly wet with tears. She just smilled and pulled herself closer to him. His eyes turned from confused to shock as she wrapped her arms around his waist. With that she gave him the softest most passionest kiss he ever had._

Aang savored that moment. It hurt him to think that he would never have a moment like that for a few years. Aang's thoughts stopped when he

heard a very familiar groan above him. He looked up to see Appa above him.

_Uh Oh._

"Aang! I found you!"

Aang looked up and there was Katara fulled of glee to see him.

"Come on to Appa, Aang! I am so happy I found you!"

Aang just looked at her. He really did not want to dissapoint her.

"Katara, I can't I have to keep flying."

"Aang, no! I talked to Sokka and Toph. They forgive you! Everyone is happy and wants you back home!" Katara knew that was a lie, everyone wasn't happy, but she would lie for Aang. She would lie if it brought him back into her arms.

"That's great they forgive me, but I put you through enough pain. Let me go on my own. I promise I will come back for you." Aang said. He wanted so much to get onto Appa and go home, but he couldn't he couldn't do that and hurt the only people he cared about, and the only person he loved.

"I know I have been thorugh enough pain! That is I want you back! No person could put me through as much pain as I am in when you are away from me! Aang please, I am begging you." Katara sarted to sob to think this whole trip was in vain. The situation was completely out of her grasp now.

* * *

Meanwile, Azula was moving he troops through the forest.

"Status report general." She said coldly from inside the large carriage she was being carried in. A large but old man with a scar replied. "The avatar and his companions have been spotted at a campsite only a few miles from this spot." He had a fancy black and maroon uniform. He had short brown hair, almost a buzz cut. Scars surrounded his body from many battles but the one that stood out most was a long cut starting from under his hairline and going down his face to his neck. It was very ghastly. It even forced one of his eyes shut from when it was first cut. He obviously was not well treated after his injury or else it would have healed.

"That is it? That's all you know! Surely there is more information." Azula growled.

"No sir...I mean Ma'am, I...I...uh... there is no more information." The general dropped his head down scared of his punishment from the raging Princess.

"Have you looked along the water side for clues? There is a water bender with him."

"No"

"Or checked the forests where the older boy would be hunting?"

"Yes, but found nothing."

"Well, you didn't look hard enough then, did you? How about in any clearings for the earthbender?"

"No"

"So you just got lazy on the job didn't you?! Guards take this filth out of my sight and have him demoted! I want a new general who can handle a simple task!" With that she shot a small bolt of lightning at the canvas roof of the wagon out of rage.

She looked through the whole in the roof to see a speck high in the sky directly above the cart . If you thought she was upset before, wait until you see her now. She grabbed the horrified general from the guards hands and lifted him by the shirt to the whole in the canvas.

"You see that! That could be the avatars bison you idiot! You didn't even look the skies! He is an airbender for God Sakes!" With that she slapped the man so hard in the face he began to bleed.  
"Guards, new order!" She growled, "Have this man chained and put in a prisoners cell for his incompetance and feed him nothing!"

"Luetenant!" Azula screamed.

A short man, but obviously I man that should not be underestimated walked into the now almost destoyed cart.

"At your service ma'am." He replied with a bow. His uniform was shinning with many pins, he was obviously very well accomplished. He was very short, had a rough shave and thick hair. His small eyes were hid under the flubber of his fatty skin forced them to always look squinted. He was small, chubby, but very very good at his job.

"I want you to shoot up at that beast, rope it, and bring down the Avatar, alive. I am not done with him yet." Azula snarled.

"It will be done" And with that the man left to prepare for the avatars capture.

* * *

"Aang, please come home"

"Katara, I love you."

"Aang, I love you to but I..."

"I will come home with you. I do not know why I was so rediculous to leave."

"Really?" Katara was shocked. "Thank you Aang." Katara started to cry with joy.

"I didn't realize you wanted me to stay that much."

"Of course, Aang"

They flew in silence for a moment both taking a moment for their minds to take in everything that just happened.

_I didn't realize that Katara would miss me so much. I completely overreacted over such a small thing. Now we will go back to camp and we will be the gamg again, and more importantly, I will be with Katara again._

_I can't believe we are going to be back to the way it was. Aang and I together, never to be seperated again. We will live together forever, happilly. No one can ruin this moment._

Katara reached her arms out to Aang to help him onto Appa.

Aang reached his arms out to Katara.

They both wore huge grins as they got closer to eachother.

They were just about to connect when the heard the muffled words of "fire!" below them.

Next thing they knew, a net was bound around Appa knocking Aang out of the way. He watched as Katara and Appa pitfalled to the ground bound by an awful net.

Aang yelled.

He closed his glider and kept it close to him.

He dropped down and gained speed as he fell. He wanted to get to Katara as fast as he could. It was too late. The net was captured and Katara and Appa were taken away by fire nation troops.

_No, we were so close we were almost reunited, but then everything was ruined._ Aang slopped down on the ground and began to cry.

Alright, that is the second to last chapter. One more to go, then on to the next book! Yay! Don't worry, Aang will reunite with Katara next chapter, yay! Enjoy!

Write and Review.

Cu people l8r

-Christydoll


	9. Distant Part 2

Alright, here is the story finally! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I am not going to write a summary for this chapter cause the summary is the whole story and that would be a really long summary. All I will say is that in the last chapter, Katara and Aang were almost reuited when fire nation troops below captured katara and Appa in a net, seperating the two lovers from eachother yet again...

* * *

A net was bound around Appa knocking Aang out of the way. He watched as Katara and Appa pitfalled to the ground bound by an awful net.

Aang yelled.

He closed his glider and kept it close to him.

He dropped down and gained speed as he fell. He wanted to get to Katara as fast as he could.

It was too late.

The net was captured and Katara and Appa were taken away by fire nation troops.

The net was immediatly surrounded by many fire nation soldiers. They cut open the net and roughly ripped Katara out.

"Where is the boy?!" yelled the agrivated Luiteneant."Azula had specific instructions to bring the boy alive. She is going to kill me." Most people use that phrase metaphoricly, but he meant it, knowing Azula, she would actually kill him.

"What do we do to the girl?" said one of the soldiers. His identity was concealed by one of those masks most of the fire nations wore.

"Kill her. She is no use to us. She will just weigh us down."

Katara's eyes widened with fear at this. One moment she was with the boy she loved, almost reunited with him but now she is at this dump about to die.

_Oh I hope Aang is alright._

Katara desperatly looked around for water but their was none to be seen. The only thing she could do was try her best to give the soldiers a hard time. She kept on wriggling around trying to get free from their grasp. It took 4 men to finally hold her down still. She had to have her legs and arms held behind her and her face shoved in the dirt.

_It is definatly over now_, she thought.

She watched as the firebender drew fire in his hand, right when he was about to fire, Azula stepped out of the cart.

"HAULT!" She yelled. "Do not touch the girl! I do not want her harmed!"

Katara was befuddled.

_Wait, Azula, is saving me?_

Azula came next to Katara and snapped her fingers. All of the men stepped back leaving Katara lying shocked on the ground. Azula helped Katara to her feet.

"I never thought I would say this, but Thank you." Katara said bewildered at the Princesses kindness.

"I am not helping you, you are bait." Azula said quietly.

"Everyone look at this girl! No one is to touch her unless on my order. She is a great prize and will lure the Avatar to us. I want her tied up to a post. Await further commands from me regarding the subject." With that, Azula threw Katara to the ground where more soldiers grabbed her and lead her to a large wooden pole.

* * *

Meanwhile Aang was searching the forest for Katara. He landed far away from where she was placed. It wasn't until then until he heard Katara's voice.

"I will never tell you where he is!" Katara yelled.

Aang used his airbending to assist him into a tree. From their he jumped through many tree branches until he reached where she was. Through the leaves he could see Katara tied to a pole with many soldiers haurassing her.

"Where is the avatar!" One soldier yelled.

"I will not tell you where he is!" Katara yelled back.

"I will only ask one more time before I have to resort to violence. Again, where is the avatar?!"

"I won't tell you!"

With that, the soldier slapped Katara across the face.

It hurt so bad but Katara kept a harsh face on.

_I can't show pain to these guys. They cannot get through to me. That is what they want and I will not give it to them._

Aang wanted to go down and kill every one of the men there. How could they hit Katara, his beloved Katara. This was just the danger he did not want her to get in. He wanted to jump from the tree and stop them now, but he couldn't that wouldn't do any good for Katara. He had to wait and get her out at the right time.

"How does that feel, does that hurt?" The man asked Katara with a smirk on his face.

"No" Katara said and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh we will have to fix that then" The man shot back and slapped Katara again. "Where is the avatar?!"

" I won't tell you!" Katara yelled getting very agrivated.

"Well, I guess you wont tell me, but I just want to let you know that we will find him anyway. So either we find him on our own and you both get hurt, or you tell me where he is and you are safe. So, please tell me where the boy went to?" The man said, trying to take a more gentle approach.

"NO!" Katara roared.

_I cannot believe she will get hurt just to protect me_. Aang thought from his hiding spot in the tree.

"You know, he won't come to get you. He is off hiding on his own, you are just one of his girls. He will forget about you soon enough."

"Don't you say that! You do not know him!"

"Oh I do. He will forget about you. I mean, he is the avatar. He has the power to have any girl he wants. He will see one he likes more and you will be in the dirt."

"Shut up! He loves me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"You don't know! Your just a filthy old man who knows nothing about him or me!"

With that said, the old man slapped Katara across the face again, harder than he did before.

He turned on his heel and walked away leaving Katara tied up in the dust.

It seemed like hours Katara was tied to the pole.

The more time that passed, the more she thought if the man was right.

_What if Aang won't come back for me? He is probably off with some other girl by now._

Right when Katara felt at her worst, she heard a ruffle of leaves.

Katara perked up her head.

_Is that Aang? Maybe he did come to save me!_

Katara was excited beyond belive until she saw Azula round the corner.

_Oh no._

"Hello, just thought I would catch up on my little prisoner." Azula said in a playish tone "So, where is the avatar? It's been what, hours now? But you haven't lost hope have you."

Katara just looked down to the dirt.

"Oh, I see you have lost hope. Well, that is to bad, you know, that the avatar does not care about you anymore."

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek.

"Oh, it's okay, you can cry, I would hate him too if I were you." Azula said noticing the tear roll down Katara's cheek.

"I DO NOT HATE HIM! I LOVE HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" Katara yelled as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

This made Aang tremble and almost cry himself. He could not help staying in that tree, he felt so helpless, his love was down there thinking that he hated her.

_Hold on Aang, if you jump down there now, you will be captured and she will be killed, it won't do no good. You can reasuure her you love her later._

Another tear rolled down Aangs cheek as he continued to sit perched in his tree.

* * *

More hours went by until it was just about dusk.

Katara was now smuped on the ground. She was dirty and her hair was undone. She had a single cut on her face and one on her leg, but they were not bad. They didn't bother her, but it just made her appearance look all the more ghastly. She thought of how these awful people made her look. It was all their fault she was such a mess.

She looked down at her battered dress, it was soaked and stained with tears.

_Well, that wasn't their fault, that was mine. So much for not letting them see pain._

The pain was not from the fire nation soldiers, but from the one boy she loved.

Azula appeared from around a tree, this time with many guards.

_Great, now what does she have in store for me_ Katara thought sarcasticly.

"Hello peasent, I understand you have been giving my guards a hard time, haven't you?"

Katara didn't answer, just scowled.

"I take that as a yes" Azula replied. "I have to admit, I am quite disapointed in my guards, they did not handle the situation very well. A small slap will not get a rock head like you to confess."

Katara scowled more but Azula disregarded it and continued.

"So I will let you know what will happen if you do not tell me where the boy is. Tell me where he is or you will be sent away on a little boat to the fire nation where big and bad things will happen to you. Think it over carefully before your get yourself into something you cannot handle."

Katara was just about to seak but Azula cut her off.

"I know you are going to say no, but think about it, wouldn't it be unfortunate if you were sent away and would have to pay the consequences while he is off on his merry way. He will forget about you. Wouldn't be awful to think that all of that sacrifice was in vain? That would be awful, wouldn't it. So, think it over."

"Let me think...NO!" Katara shot back.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"You will face many obsticals ahead, you sure?"

"yes"

"Pain"

"Yes"

"Suffering"

"Yes"

"Torture"

"Yes"

"Lonliness with no one to love you."

Katara paused for a minute. She looked down "Yes" she said almost at a whisper.

_Maybe Aang doesn't love me but I love him. If he is happy with another girl, I am happy for him. As long as he is happy._

"Alright then, it is your decision, take her away men."

Azula walked off and left Katara with the men.

Aang prepared himself for his entrance. He got his staff ready and adjusted himself, this was a one shot chance if he did this wrong, Katara would be taken away, this was his only chance. He was already down, it was him verse a fire nation battalian and Azula.

_Gulp_

Plus, he could not use the avatar state. It would make no sence giving up his earthly attatchment to save his earthly attachment. That would just make no sence. He was about to jump when he heard a scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara was still tied to the pole. The men came by and began to untie the rope.

"Wait" One of the men said. "You know, it has been the longest time since we captured a _**girl**_ before."

"What do you mean?" Another man asked it took him a minute to realise what the other man said. "Oh, right a _girl_."

"What don't you say to you know using her while we can before we loose this oportunity."

"I like the sound of that." The man said. They both started walking toward Katara with awful looks on their face. A look that could scare Katara for years. That smile only a man could have as he worked his way over to her. Katara wiggled and writhed, desperate to get out of the ropes and away from these men.

One man reached out to grab her. He pressed himself against her. She couldn't escape. She was between him and the pole. She could feel his foul breath on hers.

The man moved closer to her, she could not use her arms or legs, she wriggled all the more.

Aang froze as he heard the scream.

Katara was all he could think of. He looked out from the branches to see Katara bitting the fire nation soulder in the nose as hard as she could. The man screamed bloody murder.

_Thats my girl, it wasn't her screaming, it was that man, I love it when she fights like that._

Aang took this as a chance and jumped out of the tree for all to be seen.

Katara let her grip off the man and looked shocked at Aang. The man grasped his nose in pain looking at the teeth indents in his nose. "Damn, she is not worth the pain" He mumbled as he walked away. Aang didn't let him escape though, he used his airbending to slam him up against a tree. He ran up to the tree where the almost unconcious man lied.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Aang yelled as he gave the man a look of death.

He turned around only to see the other soldier turning the corner to where the rest of the fire nation camp was.

_Uh oh. He will tell Azula what is going on. I only have a little time to get Katara out of here._

Aang ran over to Katara and quickly unfastened the ropes that bound her.

"Oh Aang! You came back, I thought you were going to leave me."

"Of course not" Aang said as he pulled Katara into a hug. "I love you, don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

The hug was breif but they did not have time for that and both of them knew it.

Aang pulled Katara with him, "Come on, lets get out of here."

"But Aang, what about Appa?"

"Katara you mean more to me then him, I want to make sure you are safe first."

"Oh Aang," Katara said touched. She pulled him in for a kiss. She expected a long passionate kiss like they normally have, but Aang gave her a slight peck and pulled away. "Katara, that will have to wait, we need to get out of here."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"Hold onto my waist" Aang said. Katara did as she was told.

Aang opened up his glider.

"Sieze them!" Katara turned around to see Azula sending her troops at them.

"Aang hurry upppp!!" Katara stumbled out as they shot into the air. Katara looked down and watched as the men below her got smaller and smaller. She squeezed tighter onto Aang.

"We just need to get back to camp, we will make everything up with Sokka and Toph and be on our merry way." Aang yelled against the wind." Does that sound good to you?"

"Yah"

"Almost there." Aang yelled.

After a little more flying the clearing the gaang stayed at appeared.

Aang landed the glider and slowly let Katara off.

It took Katara a minute to get stable. Her legs felt like jello. Who knew flying does such a number on you? After she felt less queasy she embrased Aang in a tight hug. Aang was shocked and she could feel his body jump back in her arms, but he quickly warmed up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, I could not kiss you back at the fire nation camp, so now that we are alone can I kiss you."

"Works for me." Aang replied with a big grin. He loved it when he and Katara kissed.

Katara leaned in and gave Aang a kiss. Their lips touched which made them both feel so good. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Katara broke the kiss.

"Where are Toph and Sokka? Normally Sokka would be ragging on us by now."

"They are probably off on their own. They are probably finally together now. Don't worry about them. Now where were we?" Aang said with the same goofy grin on his face as he leaned in for another kiss.

Katara still had her face turned scanning the forest. "Wait, I am getting suspicious..." Katara lightly put a hand on Aang's chest as she continued to look around.

"Katara, it is nothing," Aang said, "It is nothing to worry aboutttttt!!"

In the middle of Aang's sentence a net wrapped around the two and pulled them away. Next thing they knew they were thrown into a cage.

"Ouch! Get your big butt of me Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted as Katara toppled onto her. Aang too plunged into Sokka.

"Toph, Sokka! I am so glad you are okay! I was worried!" Katara yelled as she embrased Toph in a hug.

"Yah, what part of being stuck in a cage is okay?" Toph replied.

Sokka opened his mouth to talk but Katara stopped him.

"Wait Sokka, don't say anything bad to Aang. I just want it to be on the table that I love him and he loves me and no matter what you say can change that!"

"Katara, I"

"I mean, how could you be so rude!"

"Katara..."

"I thought you would be happy for us, but nooo, you were so preoccupied in..."

"Katara! I was going to say that I am fine with you and Aang being together.

Aang and Katara looked at him shocked.

"I was just over protective at first, I mean, when I saw how far you two would go for eachother I realized that I have no right to stop you. I am sorry."

Everyone sat in silence.

"Well I didn't expect that." was all Aang could say.

Before anyone else could say their opinion on the topic, a fire nation soldier came up to the side of the cage.

"Avatar and his allies, I would be pleased to inform you that we will be sending you by boat over to the fire nation where you will be held captive in prison cells until far after the Fire nation has victory in the war. After many years of torture, you will be killed. Have a nice trip." With a grin the soldier walked away leaving all of the scared kids in silence.

"I am sorry I dragged all of you into this." Aang siad, his head hung in despair.

"Aang, you didn't drag us in, we chose to come with you." Sokka said.

"Yes, we may have to go through alot, but at least we will go through it together. Don't worry. We will make it through this." Katara continued.

"This is the end of one adventure, but the beginning of another." Toph added.

With that said, all four kids pulled into a group hug awaiting what was ahead for them.

* * *

Thats it! Please comment and review!

cul8r!:)

-Christydoll


	10. End of the story

Okay! That is the final chapter of this story! There will be another story coming up with alot more adventure this time.

Alot of Kataang fluff and sacrifice for eachother!

It will be a little bit of time until a post the next book, maybe a week or so.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this book, I know I enjoyed writting it!

cu people l8r!

-Christydoll

Oh yeah and thanks to all of the people who favorited my story! They are

. BlueAura11 Chicago Girl11 JamesRKS MDI erielle kataang412

Thanks for all of the support!

Thanks also to everyone who read my stories and reviewed them.

Love all of you guys!

-Christydoll


End file.
